russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
April 6, 2014 Janella Salvador Summer season with hot and sizzling treats and feel-good performances from your Sunday afternoon feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (April 6), including the launch of the newest segment dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers, Hey it's Fans Day! Party Tym at the parking area of Broadcast City, to be kicked off by the teen primetime princess, Janella in Wonderland lead star Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel. Summer sizzling treat in Hey it's Fans Day! as the first-ever birthday special episode for Janella turning at 16, performed in a song and dance number. The singing powerhouse champion in Hey it's Fans Day Singing Superstar with David Archuleta, Aria Clemente, Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina and Shanne Velasco. Aside from Janella and Marlo, a sizzle production number from teen stars Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Ysabel Ortega and Janina Vela, plus the teen performance from Friends 4Ever's Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. Get blown away by top-notch vocal performances from James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Miguel Aguila and Michael Pangilinan. Meanwhile, our dance moves in Hey it's Fans Day SuperSayaw with Yassi Pressman, Dominic Roque, Neil Coleta, Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Shy Carlos, Eugene Herrera and Superstar Circle runners-up Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson. Get ready for another Karaokekada segment with Josh Padilla and Andre Paras with Sofia Andres. Hey it's Fans Day!, every Sunday, 12:15pm, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, simply visit the IBC Store located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or visit IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the stars, visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph, ‘like’ facebook.com/heyitsfansday, follow @heyitsfansday on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDaySummerReady. 'IBC-13 Sked for April 6' :10:30 am -- SundayToons: Toy Story 3 :12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day (first-ever birthday episode for Janella in Wonderland lead star Janella Salvador) :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- CelebrityDATCom :5 pm -- 2014 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas Pilipinas vs. PBA All-Stars :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Season 3 :9 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani (Guest: Manilyn Reynes and Hajji Alejandro) :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Anak ng Lupa :Starring Bong Revilla :12:30 am -- El Shaddai 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (April 6, 2014) :Opening: Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Ysabel Ortega and Janina Vela : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers :Janella Salvador (I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora) :Sue Ramirez, Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (dance for Levels by Avicii) :Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao and John Manalo (dance for Good Feeling by Flo Rida) :Miguel Aguila (La Da Dee by Cody Simpson) :James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Boomerang by Nicole Scherzinger) :Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson (No Time for Sleeping by LaVive) :Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome (Wild Ones by Flo Rida feat. Sia) :Janella, James, Nadine, Young JV, Donnalyn and Miguel (Wild Ones by Flo Rida feat. Sia) with Marlo, Rico, Diego, Yassi, Ella, Mccoy and Elisse :Up next: Hey it's Fans Day Singing Superstar (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) :'''Commercial break :Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman, Donnalyn Bartolome and Andre Paras :Song: :Come with Me - Martin Nievera (OPM) (1991) :Everybody Everybody - Black Box (early 90's dance) :Where Do You Go - No Mercy (90's eurodance) :Push the Feeling On - Nightcrawlers (90's dance) :Get Get Down - Paul Johnson (90's dance) :A Little Bit of Ecstasy - Jocelyn Enriquez (1997: 90s eurodance) :Summertime - Another Level (1999: R&B) :Weapon of Choice - Fatboy Slim (2000: big beat, funk) :Bette Davis Eyes - Gwyneth Paltrow (2000) :Satisfaction - Benny Benassi (2000's dance house: 2002) :Love Foolosophy - Jamiroquai (2002: nu-disco) :Everything - Michael Buble (Miguel Aguila) :Selfish (House Mix) - Sunset Daze 'Janella's Birthday on Hey it's Fans Day! (April 6, 2014)' Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador marked her 16th birthday on Hey it's Fans Day! on Sunday with a special production number. Salvador sing Your Love Is My Drug, which was originally recorded by Kesha. Salvador is the daughter of "Miss Saigon" veteran Jenine Desiderio.